Grief and Memory
by athelas63
Summary: Eowyn tries to keep Faramir from the memory of Boromir. The King helps. Complete story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everyone belongs to JRR – I just think about them constantly.  
  
Note: Based on movie canon – extended edition of Two Towers. I know, I know, in the books the Battle at Osgiliath was on June 20 and it was pretty much a rout, and then Boromir left for Rivendell on July 4, but in the movie was a successful fight, and he looks to be leaving the same day... let's not bicker and argue! All that is important is that so many of us fell in love with those adorable Gondor boys on the ramparts of Osgiliath. (Thank you Sean Bean and David Wenham!!)  
  
********************************************************************* *********************************************************************  
  
Eowyn awoke early. She always did when they stayed at Minas Tirith. The chambers set aside for the Steward were spacious and beautiful, and always ready at a moments notice, since they visited the city so often. But Ithilien was home, and she was most comfortable in the rambling house Faramir had had built for them in the foothills of Emyn Arnen.  
  
As usual, no matter how early she awakened, her husband was already up, the rumpled sheets tucked around her lovingly. Looking around the room, she saw him standing before the large window that looked towards the east. It was open to allow in the morning breeze, and the sunshine pouring through it scattered golden flashes through his hair. She watched as he shrugged into a fine linen shirt and began absently fastening the buttons, his gaze fixed on the distance.  
  
Suddenly, he rested his hands on the stone window sill and his shoulders slumped. He sighed deeply. She hurriedly got out of bed and went to put her arms around him, resting her cheek against his lean back. She could feel the tension in his muscles. He remained motionless for a moment, then straightened.  
  
"I do not want to do this today," he said sulkily, turning to meet her eyes. "I do not want to be in a crowd of people."  
  
"I know," she murmured, hugging him even tighter for reassurance. "But I think it will be good for you."  
  
Gently dislodging her arms, Faramir crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed, elbows resting on his knees and his head cradled in his hands. Eowyn followed, and sat down beside him. She tenderly stroked the back of his head, twisting her fingers loosely in his chestnut hair. After a few minutes he leaned over, resting his head on her shoulder and sighed again. She stayed silent and continued her stroking. They had only been married a few years, but she knew how to read his moods.  
  
"I just want to be alone, today of all days." Faramir's words were muffled against her shoulder.  
  
"I know." She repeated her earlier response. "But that is not necessarily what is good for you." He raised his head to look at her, and she saw the sadness in his blue eyes, but she plunged ahead. "You were alone last year, and the year before that. In fact, as long as I have known you, I have always let you have this day to yourself. It has been five years, Faramir." She paused. "He would not want you to grieve so."  
  
Faramir jumped to his feet and strode back to the window. "How can I not, Eowyn?" He whirled around, his face twisted. "How can I forget that today was the last time I ever saw my brother alive?"  
  
"No, no," she quickly returned to his side and clasped his hand. "I did not say forget. Never forget. But you cannot let sorrow eat you up. Look outside." She gestured out the window. "It is a beautiful summer day. Your country is prospering again, your people are happy. Boromir would not have you remember this day with sadness."  
  
He said nothing, only looked out across the city, sparkling before them in the sunlight. "We only had a few moments together." He spoke softly, as though to himself. "Just a quick drink together, before Father came, and ordered him to Rivendell." Eowyn had heard the story many times, but she remained quiet. "He did not want to go...it should have been me...."  
  
Eowyn reached up and laid her palm against his cheek. His eyes met hers and she saw the tears gathered there.  
  
"He said 'Remember this day, little brother' before he rode away." His gaze wandered out the window again. "Sometimes I wonder if he knew he would never come back," he finished in a whisper.  
  
"Perhaps he meant remember happy times," Eowyn ventured, knowing he would not accept her suggestion.  
  
"Happy times?" Faramir gave a derisive snort. "Our family had very few happy times, you know that." He pulled away from her and stalked back across the room to pull on a pair of dark green trousers. She stayed silent by the window as he tucked in the shirt, then sat on the chair and tugged on socks and his leather boots. He slipped his arms through a light tunic and began rummaging through their mingled things on the dresser. "Where is the brush?" he mumbled irritably.  
  
Retrieving the hair brush from the stand beside the bed where she had left it last night, Eowyn went over to him. "Here, sit down, let me do it," she said.  
  
"I can brush my own hair." He tried to take it from her. She stepped back and he frowned and reached for her again. "Eowyn, I am not in the mood."  
  
"I know exactly what kind of mood you are in, my Lord." She said it with just a bit of temper. "Let me help you." She reached out and took his hand, softening her voice. "Please, let me take care of you, just for today."  
  
He seemed to wilt a bit, and she took advantage of her minor victory, pushing him into the chair and then standing behind him to brush back the wavy red-blond hair. He wore it a bit longer now than when he had been a Ranger, and she brushed with slow, even strokes. He sat unmoving, leaning back against her with his eyes closed. At last his hair lay shining across his shoulders. "Do you want to tie it back?" she asked quietly. He shook his head. "No."  
  
She went to return the brush to the piled up possessions on the dresser, but he caught her hand and drew her back.  
  
"I'm sorry," He said softly. He pulled her into his lap. "I do not mean to be so hard to get along with...it is just..."  
  
She smiled at him and kissed him lightly. "I know it is a hard day, my darling. But you can get through it."  
  
He gave a slight shake of his head. "I hope so. I cannot understand why the King had to choose today."  
  
"Perhaps he does not know," Eowyn said.  
  
"He knows what this date is to me," said Faramir. "We have spoken of it several times before."  
  
"Well, he is always considerate about things like that when he can be, so there must be a reason," Eowyn said. She got to her feet and began looking through her own clothes. "Perhaps he wanted the people of Gondor to celebrate a new beginning in Osgiliath on this date, rather than think of war and sadness." She cast a quick glance at her husband. "Did you ask him why he picked today?"  
  
Faramir looked away. "I did not bring it up, it seemed petty..." His eyes returned to her. "I might suspect you of having something to do with the King's choice of date." She saw the flash of a challenge in his gaze.  
  
"Me?" she gave a small laugh. "No, my Lord, I had nothing to do with it." She gathered up a rust-colored gown with yellow trim. "But if he HAD asked, I would have told him exactly what I have told you, that it will be good for you NOT to be alone this year."  
  
"Well, I will certainly not be alone," he said with a grimace. "Not with at least half of the city's population planning to show up."  
  
"It is a big day for them." Eowyn went behind her dressing screen. They might be married, but she had never been one to casually dress or undress before her husband's gaze. "Now that the docks are completely repaired, and the markets are up and running in Osgiliath, more people will be willing to move there, and the rebuilding will go faster." She came from behind the screen, pulling her long blond hair from the back of her dress. "Minas Tirith will not seem so alone, anymore, with another populated city so close." She looked up to see Faramir smiling at her. "What?"  
  
"You are beautiful," he said quietly, causing her to blush with embarrassment. "I mean it, you are." He stood and took her hands in his, then leaned down to kiss her. "Beautiful and wise and intelligent, how did I ever manage to win you?"  
  
She kissed him back and tucked a stray hair behind his ear. "Because you are good and kind and true. How could I not love you?" They hugged each other close. When they stepped apart, Eowyn handed him the brush. "Your turn." He smiled.  
  
********************************************************************** 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

            Eowyn raised her face up and smiled at the warm touch of the sun.  It felt so good to be out of the city, riding her horse across the Pelennor.  Of course, it would have been better to be alone, or just with Faramir, rather than part of the somewhat large troupe that accompanied the King wherever he went, but this was no day for minor complaints.  She stole a sidelong glance at her husband.  

            A lifetime of duty had taught Faramir to shield his personal feelings well, and even though Eowyn knew he did not particularly want to be part of the entourage, she marveled at his ability to smile and greet the people who called out well wishes.  He had made every effort to put his bad mood behind him the minute they had left their quarters, and had not mentioned it, nor his displeasure at the entire proceeding, since, but she knew his feelings had not changed.  Still, he loved the people of Gondor, and seeing their happiness seemed to give him some pleasure as well.

            The road to Osgiliath was crowded with travelers, all heading to the festivities scheduled for the afternoon.  There were large groups walking together, families with small children, and even several enterprising young men who had hitched their horses to farm wagons and were trundling paying passengers from Minas Tirith.  

            Faramir nodded politely to an elderly woman along the roadside, then turned to his wife and grumbled "I don't know why we could not have just stayed home and met them in Osgiliath.  Why do we have to be a part of this exhibition?"  The pleasant but blank smile he had worn since leaving the city never left his face as he spoke and Eowyn bit her lip to keep from laughing.

            "I think because the King wanted you to ride with him," she chided him.  "I told you, he wants this to be a special day, one for the people to remember, and making the ride from the city, the King and the Steward together, helps makes it so."

            "Ah, yes, the King and his Steward, and his attendants, and his honor guard and the color bearers, and the…"  He gestured toward the small crowd of retainers that always seemed to accompany King Elessar wherever he went.

            "Stop!" she interrupted, laughing aloud finally.  "It is always like this when he goes anywhere, you know that. 

            "I know…" he returned the wave from a passing family.  "Ignore me."  He made a sour face and she laughed again, glad he could at least find some humor in the circumstances.

            "I will."  She wrinkled her nose at him.  "If you dislike all the fuss, imagine how he feels, after all those years of wandering and being by himself.  I would guess there are times when he misses being just a Ranger."  

Her husband grunted.  "I know I do."

"My Lord Faramir!" The King's voice came from ahead of them.  Aragorn rode in the front of the group on a large bay horse, with the Queen beside him.  He had turned in the saddle and beckoned Faramir to him.  Instantly, Faramir urged his own horse forward.  As he approached the King and Queen, Arwen slowed her own mount and dropped back to ride beside Eowyn.  Her black hair hung loose down her back, with only a tiny braid around the crowd of her head tied up with a scarlet ribbon to match her red silk dress.  She smiled to Eowyn in salutation, and the women rode together for a moment without speaking.  It was the first time since they had left the city that there had been a chance to talk privately, but they had known each other long enough that the silence was not uncomfortable.  At length, Arwen cast a quick look forward to make sure Faramir was out of hearing range, and then turned to Eowyn.

            "He is not very pleased with today's schedule, is he?" she asked in her low, gentle voice.

            Eowyn shrugged and raised her eyebrows.  "He has promised to be on his best behavior." She answered.  "He is trying."

            "I can see that."  Arwen smiled.  "I am glad you got him to come along.  I am sure it was not the easiest task."

            Eowyn leaned over closer to Arwen.  "He asked me this morning if I had spoken to the King about the date, and the festivities."

            The Queen's eyes widened.  "What did you say?"

            Eowyn's green eyes were innocent.  "The truth.  I said I had NOT spoken to the King."  She hesitated.  "Thankfully, he never thought to ask about my conversations with the Queen!"  Both women laughed, and Eowyn felt a rush of warm friendship.  "I was afraid he might, and then what would I do?"

            "You did nothing wrong." Arwen reassured her.  "It is not as if we were conspiring, you and I.  I merely asked you what you thought about the date, and encouraged you to try to get him to attend."  Her gaze followed the men ahead of them.  "It is good to see them together today."

            They rode in silence for a few moments.  "Last year he disappeared for the entire day." Eowyn said.  "He rode out at dawn, and did not come back until nightfall, muddy and exhausted."  She reached down and thoughtfully patted her horse's neck before she continued.  "In truth, I am glad you planned this, because I had decided that I would try something, anything, to avoid the same thing this year."  Her face softened as she watched her husband riding his black stallion beside the King.  They were deep in conversation, Faramir shaking his head while Aragorn gestured toward the south.  "There are certain days that are hard, but it is getting better."

They continued down the road, greeting the people they passed with smiles and kind words.  After a while, Arwen looked at her companion with horror.  

            "I haven't even asked you about the baby!"  She groaned.  "How horrid of me.  I haven't seen him since he was born and then I forget to ask."  She clasped her hands in mock entreaty.  "Forgive me.  How is he?"

            "Beautiful," laughed his proud mother.  "Starting to sit up, and make noises." 

            "Does he still have those gorgeous blue eyes?" asked Arwen, her own lighting up with interest.

            Eowyn nodded.  "Yes, and his hair is finally growing in.  It is so fine and golden he looks bald."  She frowned.  "Oh, dear, that doesn't sound very beautiful, does it?"  She sighed wistfully.  "I miss him already, and we just got here yesterday.  Still-" she shot a glance toward the King and Faramir, who had suddenly turned off the road and were trotting their horses away from the rest of the group. "It is only for a few days, and I thought today would be difficult enough to manage with just one "baby".

            Arwen gave a throaty laugh.  "Are they all that way?  I thought it was just me."

            "Oh, no." Eowyn made a face.  "I think they are all the same."

            They said no more, continuing down the busy road and watched as Faramir pulled his horse up, turning to point back towards Minas Tirith.  Aragorn also halted his horse and Eowyn could see him talking and gesturing.  They seemed to be arguing amiably.  She even saw Faramir give a slight laugh as he held up his hands in seeming surrender.

            Suddenly Arwen reined in her horse.  Beside the roadway a farmer had put up a ramshackle stand and was selling cool drinks.  "I'm thirsty," she said.  "Do you want something?" 

            "Yes."  Eowyn quickly dismounted and they approached the stand.  The people in line moved aside, but they motioned them ahead and waited for a moment, just enjoying the scene.  The citizens of Gondor had pulled out their summer finery for such a festive day, and they made a colorful parade as they passed by.  Most were too shy to acknowledge their Queen and her companion, but they whispered behind their hands and pointed surreptitiously.  Arwen directed Eowyn's attention to a young couple leading a pony, on whose back sat a small blond boy.  "Your Elboron in a few years," she suggested.  They laughed and waved at the couple, causing the young mother's face to glow with pleasure.

When they reached the rough plank that was being used as a counter, the farmer's eyes popped when he recognized his two customers.  "Y-your Majesty!  My Lady," he stammered as his face turned pale.  "How can I serve you?"

            Arwen smiled in an attempt to put him at ease.  "Just a cup of cool water," she said. 

            "Only water?"  He looked at her with pleading eyes.  "Are you sure?   I have some of the best strawberry wine in Gondor."  

            She seemed to reconsider and turned to Eowyn.  "What say you, Lady Eowyn?  Shall we try the best wine in Gondor?"

            "By all means."  Eowyn replied. 

            Quickly he poured two generous cupfuls and passed them to the women, his hand trembling slightly with excitement.  

            They both took an experimental sip and then grinned at him.  "This IS wonderful!" said Eowyn.  "You must have a fine hand in the garden."  He nearly fell over with pleasure.

            "Oh, no." A look of dismay came over Arwen's face.  "We have no money to pay you."

            The farmer appeared shocked at the idea that his Queen would render payment like anyone else.   "I would never accept money from either of you!  It is my pleasure to be able to say you enjoyed it."  

            "Nonetheless," the Queen insisted, calling over one of the guards who had been patiently waiting, "we must pay for our purchase."  She gave instructions to take down the man's name and return later with payment, but the guard merely shook his head slightly in exasperation and dug into his own pocket.  Arwen thanked him and promised to refund his expense.  They finished their drinks and returned the cups, while the farmer thanked them repeatedly for stopping at his stand.

            As they remounted, she rolled her eyes at Eowyn.  "Ridiculous, is it not?  This has happened to me before, I never think about needing money.  How embarrassing."  Eowyn shrugged her shoulders.  "I have done the same thing." 

            They sat on the horses without moving for a while, watching the crowds pass and returning greetings.  "The people are so happy, today," said Arwen.  "I hate to admit, but I will to you; there were times I did not know if days like this would ever come."

            "I know." Eowyn murmured.  Her eyes strayed over the Pelennor and grew misty.  Arwen knew she was remembering the past.  

            "Does it bother you, to ride across these fields?" she asked quietly. 

            Eowyn continued to stare across the grassy plain.  "No, not really," she said.  "That day seems so long ago, now, and it was all such confusion, it's almost more like a nightmare than a memory."

            "And Faramir?"

            Eowyn hesitated, then shook her head.  "I do not think so, at least not any more.  He said once that he had bad dreams afterward, in the first few months, but not since."  She looked back at the Queen.  "There are not many places in Gondor that do not hold some sort of memory of war for him, I think."

            Arwen nodded.  

            The sound of approaching hoof beats caught their attention and they turned to see their husbands riding toward them.  Eowyn could not hear the words, but she saw the King make a remark to Faramir and saw his mouth twitch as he nodded in agreement.  Again she felt glad that he was here with them and not alone with his grief.

            "Well, my ladies," said the Aragorn with a grin.  "Are you going to travel all the way to Osgiliath, or merely sit along the road and watch the procession?"  His grey eyes were alight with excitement and pleasure and he tossed his head to shake the hair from before them.  He was dressed in plain black leggings with a tunic of silver over them, its throat and wrists covered in delicate embroidery that Eowyn suspected had come from Arwen's own needle.  He wore a slender circlet of silver across his brow, and a fine silk cape was gathered at his throat with a brooch.  Eowyn thought he looked every bit the king he was, while still seeming to be a man who was approachable to anyone.

            "We needed refreshment, sire," she said, "it is a long, dusty road, and our husbands are not looking after us properly."  She pretended to pout as she spoke.

            Aragorn glanced over at Faramir, who merely pursed his lips and shook his head as though in apology.  "Is this true, Lord Faramir?" he frowned in concern.  "Is it possible you can govern a city so well, and yet fail to care for your wife suitably?  Perhaps your duties are too many."  He seemed to ponder deeply.  "Let us say that for today, now that you and I have discussed trade routes and road-building, that your duties are suspended, and you are commanded to look to your wife, and to yourself."  He smiled at Eowyn.  "Is that satisfactory?"  She nodded and smiled back at him, then at Faramir, who, she was glad to see, seemed to be playing along with the King's humor. 

            "Yes, my Lord King," he answered humbly, and moved beside her.  Leaning over, he gently kissed her on the mouth, a blatant show of public affection for the usually reserved Steward.  Eowyn blushed, then took his hand and squeezed it tightly.  He kissed her on the cheek, then and returned the squeeze.

            "Well, you are very pleased with yourself, today," said Arwen, nudging her horse forward to stand beside Aragorn's larger mount.  

            With no warning, Aragorn leaned across his saddle and copied Faramir, kissing Arwen, although with considerable more force, then grinned.  "Yes, I am."  He let his gaze sweep across the surrounding fields and the roadside.  "It is a good day.  I have beautiful weather, a stunning city," he glanced behind them at Minas Tirith shining in the sunlight, "a new square and market to dedicate, and-," he stopped and looked at those before him.  "-AND my wife and good friends here to share it with."  He looked directly into Faramir's eyes, his face serious.  "I am glad you are here."

            Faramir hesitated.  "I am glad, too." 

            Aragorn knew not to push too hard.  He gathered up his reins.  "Then let us keep moving, we are expected by noon."  He put his heels to his horse and trotted off.  Arwen followed, her gray mare nearly cantering to keep up with his big bay.  Immediately the rest of the company quickened their pace.  

            Faramir looked at Eowyn.  "Well, Lady Eowyn, I am commanded to look after your needs." He gave her a smile that only she could see was not complete, although it was close.  "What may I do for you?"

            She squeezed his hand again.  "Only ride with me and enjoy the day, that is enough."

            He nodded in agreement and they moved off to follow the King.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

            As they neared Osgiliath, Eowyn looked around her with surprise and a little dismay.  Faramir had been right, she thought, half the population of Minas Tirith and the surrounding countryside had trekked into the city for the day's festivities.  She did not even want to guess how many hundreds of people thronged the ancient streets. 

            They followed the new road into the city and Eowyn marveled at the changes.  She had not been to Osgiliath in over a year, between her pregnancy and the new baby.  Faramir had traveled here several times alone during that time, and while he had kept her updated on the progress, nothing could compare to actually riding along the newly laid paving stones and gazing at the new buildings.  She knew it had been the King's desire to rebuild at least a part of the city, to re-open the docks, and replace the bridges destroyed during the long generations of war and neglect; make it truly a city again, not a ruin.  This was just the first stage of his ambitious plan, one that she knew he and Faramir had spent many nights poring over.  The first work had begun nearly two years ago, and today was just the beginning realization of all those hopes.

            As they rode along, she could see already other areas that were being cleared for future building.  This was a long-term dream that would take years to complete.  No wonder the King was excited.  She turned a beaming smile on her husband.

            "Oh, Faramir!  It's beautiful!  I can't believe how lovely it is."  She could tell he was pleased with her response.  He surveyed the scene before them.

            "It is everything I imagined," he admitted.  "Everything that the King and I talked about."  He gave a little snort of surprise.  "I'm not sure myself just how it all was accomplished.  I was not convinced we could do it."

            "I'm not surprised," she said forcefully.  "You can do anything you put your mind to."

            He gave her a piercing look, but said nothing.  They rode along the main street for a short way before turning a corner and suddenly entering the new square that was to be dedicated today.  Eowyn's mouth fell open with amazement.  It was a huge, open area; large enough to hold at least 2,000 people, and it was full.  The people began to cheer as the King and his company arrived.  Eowyn's horse followed the path forced through the crowd by the King's guards, while she glanced around and vaguely wondered how many old buildings had been pulled down to clear the way for this vast courtyard.  Dark red stone covered nearly every inch of the square, laid down in large octagons.  Flower beds were spaced throughout, ringed with stone benches, while large ceramic pots of flowers graced the doorways of most of the shops that edged the plaza on three sides.  She suspected Elven assistance had been provided to properly place the greenery so that it magnified the beauty of the scene as perfectly as it did. 

No less than five other streets converged here, each one leading off into a different part of the city, like spokes of a wheel, while a broad avenue to her left gave a glimpse of the docks further below.  At the far end of the square stood a large building made of a pale red stone, three stories high with imposing double doors and many windows.  "What is that?" she asked Faramir.

            "That is the new Customs House and Money Exchange," he said.  "It has room for fifty offices.  We wanted to open an Exchange here to encourage more trade, and hopefully there will be embassies eventually, in addition to those in Minas Tirith." He leaned close so she could hear him over the noise of the crowd and pointed to the top floor.  "There is a big council room there.  The King hopes to get ambassadors from all over and have a place where they can discuss things, and occasionally solve some of their own problems."  His tone of voice conveyed his skepticism of the success of that plan.  

            Eowyn noticed that on each end of the building, huge triangular wings had been built, which were now draped with cloth.  They reached the nearly the height of the building, over 30 feet, and were just as wide as they were tall at the end closest the building, tapering and curving as they jutted out into the square.  "And those?" she pointed.

            "Fountains," said Faramir.  "The eventual plan is to have special public events here, besides the weekly market, concerts, fairs, things like that.  The King said the fountain at the Citadel was relaxing and he wanted some big ones here, so people could enjoy them."  He paused and looked at her as if unsure whether he wanted to continue, but went on.  She saw the wrinkle appear in his forehead that always meant he was thinking intently. "Funny, I never thought of that fountain as relaxing, but once he said it, I realized he was right.  It used to be my favorite spot in the morning to sit and watch the sunrise."  He suddenly looked down and rubbed his palm with his thumb.  "When we were older, whenever we were home at the same time, Boromir and I would take bread and fruit for breakfast and just sit there and talk."  He fell silent and Eowyn held her breath, fearful he would let the memories overwhelm him.  After a few seconds passed, however, he merely sighed and then looked up at her again.  "It is a good memory," he said simply.

            "I'm glad," she reached over and rubbed his shoulder quickly.  She hurried to change the subject.  "So, why are they covered up?"  

            "That is to be part of the spectacular celebration," he said wryly.  "Once the King declares the square officially open, they are going to be unveiled and turned on.  At least, that was the idea."  He shook his head slowly.  "If it really works I will be surprised."

            "Why?"

            "They did not get a chance to do a test.  The plumbing wasn't even started when I was here just over a month ago, and all the stone carving was not done-" he frowned.  "Maybe they are not ready, I don't remember getting the final update."  He looked around, suddenly distracted.  "Maybe I should find out -"  Seeing Aragorn nearby he slid from his horse and disappeared into the crowd.  

            Eowyn stayed mounted so she could both watch his progress through the crush of people and avoid subjecting herself to the same for as long as possible.  She saw him reach Aragorn and point to the covered fountains.  The King frowned also and they talked for a few minutes.  At last Aragorn laughed and motioned Faramir away.  He returned to her, his scowl still in place.

            "He says not to worry."  He stood by her horse's head, looking at the fountains with his brows furrowed.  "He says they are not finished, but he wants to unveil them anyway and no one will mind."  

            Eowyn could see his analytical mind ticking.  She knew how he hated it when things did not go according to plan.  Secretly she was glad the things were not done.  Not that she disliked fountains, far from it, but here was a problem that would occupy Faramir's mind for at least an hour or so and that was another hour today that he would not be thinking of his brother.  

            One of the King's personal attendants approached them, a small empty space around him provided by the guards.  "My Lord, Lady Eowyn, there are seats for you on the dais." He pointed to a raised platform in front of the new Money Exchange.  It sat high above the crowd, with an awning to shield those on it from the sun that was now almost directly overhead.  The flag of the King fluttered brightly from the top, along with, she was pleased to see, that of the House of Stewards, only slightly lower.  She could see Arwen already making her way up the steps.  Quickly Eowyn dismounted, noting with perverse pleasure that Faramir did not help her down but continued to glare at the covered fountains, deep in thought.  Another attendant led the horses away as she took her husband's arm.

            "Faramir." She had to say his name three times before he heard her.  "Do you want to stand here and worry about those fountains, or shall we join the King?" she asked teasingly.  

            He took her hand and they started through the crowd, but she could hear him still talking to himself.  "We paid a lot of money for those masons to finish in time…" he muttered under his breath and she chuckled to herself.  Yes, delinquent stone cutters had definitely made her job easier today.  

            They wormed their way through the crowd at a snail's pace; even with the guards making a path for them it was slow going.  In fact, they had only moved a short distance when suddenly a tall man pressed forward from the sea of people.  

            "Captain, Captain Faramir!" he called.  He reached out to take Faramir's hand.  Quickly their guards moved to intercept him, but Eowyn saw recognition on her husband's face as he stopped the soldier and greeted the other man. 

            "Gatral!"  His smile was genuine for the first time that day.  "I haven't seen you in years."  He returned the handclasp.  "How are you?"

            "Good, sir, good.  Nice to see you, sir."  They spoke for only a few moments, but as the other man released his grasp and Faramir took a few more steps, another of his former Ranger comrades stepped out of the crowd, followed by another, then another.  Each greeted their former captain with a firm grip and kind words.   It seemed as though half the men in the crowd had served under Faramir, while the other half had been led by Boromir, and many who greeted Faramir did so to speak kindly of his brother.  He smiled and spoke to each one gladly.  Eowyn could see how happy it made him to hear their fond remembrances.

            As more and more men greeted Faramir, she began to despair of their ever reaching the platform and tried to peer through the crowd to see if the King was becoming impatient, but looking up at the dais she could see Aragorn smiling.  She realized he was pleased at Faramir's reception, and in no hurry to begin the official program.  He caught her eye and winked and she understood that he had hoped this very thing would happen; that Faramir would be welcomed by old friends and fellow soldiers.  Eowyn's heart swelled with love for her King.  He understood that Faramir was a link with the old days for so many.  They had fought against Mordor up and down the borders of Gondor, and in the streets of Osgiliath.  Their memories of battles placed him or his brother at their front, not Aragorn.  Now each one wanted to honor those memories by speaking to their Captain. 

            Aragorn watched with satisfaction from his seat.  He had known many of the former soldiers would want to be present to see a new beginning for Osgiliath, and had fervently hoped that they would want to greet their past captain.  His wildest expectations had been surpassed and he smiled happily at Arwen.  She returned the smile and put her hand out to caress his cheek lightly.  

"You wanted it to be like this." 

He nodded.  "He deserves it, especially today."

It took nearly half an hour, but at last Eowyn reached the platform and thankfully sank into her seat.  Faramir stood on the bottom step speaking to a man with an eye patch for another minute or so, then trotted up the steps and joined her.  He bowed to the King.  "My apologies, Sire, I did not mean to take so long..."

Aragorn held up a hand.  "None of that, Faramir.  I have all the time in the world for brave men to honor their captain."  He motioned his Steward to take the seat to his right.  As Faramir did so, Eowyn could see his eyes shining and knew the impromptu reception had touched him deeply.  She reached over to brush his hair out of his eyes, then took his hand and twined her fingers in his.  He smiled broadly at her and she felt her heart jump to see the pleasure on his face.  

She had immediately approved when Arwen had first broached the subject of the dedication months ago, hoping that it could somehow keep Faramir's mind occupied on the sad anniversary of Boromir's departure.  This morning in their room she had almost regretted agreeing to convince him to come, but now she was overcome with gratitude.  Gratitude towards Arwen, towards the King, towards the good men who had spoken so kindly to her husband.  She swallowed the lump in her throat and contented herself with a small sniffle.  

The King stood to his feet and the large crowd quieted expectantly.  He looked over the multitude, his heart swelling with love and pride.  "Greetings, people of Gondor!" His voice rang out across the square.

"Hail Elessar!" returned those gathered before him.  "Hail to the King!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Aragorn looked across the crowd.  There were many more people than he had expected.  Arwen had been closer in her guess as to how many would show up and had tried to warn her husband.  

            "They will come by the hundreds." She had said.  "It is only a few years since the end of war.  People are just beginning to get back on their feet.  They need a reason to celebrate, and you are giving it to them."  She had considered thoughtfully for a moment.  "This is the first royal event open to the entire population since your coronation.  Some of them will come just to get a closer look at you."

            "They are far more interested in their Elven Queen," Aragorn had returned teasingly.  "Her famed beauty will draw them."  Arwen had dismissed him with an exaggerated groan.  

            Now looking across the ocean of faces bright with anticipation, Aragorn decided he did not care what their reasons were for coming, he was thrilled to see them all there. He saw old men gathered together, knots of matrons surveying each other judiciously, young couples whispering to each other, little ones perched on their father's shoulders.  Packs of children wormed their way among the crowd.  The laughing and talking had ceased, and everyone was waiting for him to begin.

  He stole a quick glance at Faramir and was happy to see his face relaxed and a slight smile on his lips.  The King was pleased, and a little nervous.  His plan to keep his Steward occupied today, away from bitter memories, had been successful, so far, but he was not so sure about the rest of the day.  Taking a deep breath, he turned back to the throng before him.  

            "You all know, long has this city been deserted, a ruin, the only men here those who strove to keep our borders safe."  He raised his arms as though to encompass all those gathered before him.  "Today that is no longer true.  Today is a new beginning for Osgiliath."  The people before him cheered lustily and he paused until the noise died down.  

            "There are some among us today who never dared hope we would come to this time."  His voice was quieter now, but still carried across the plaza.  "Those of us who fought long and hard, but without any assurance that there could be a victory."  He could see some in the crowd nodding in agreement.  "Yet," he swept his hand before him, "here we are."  More cheering followed his simple statement.

            "Today," he continued, "we take back this city, with a pledge to return it to the glory of it's past."  He extended his hand to Arwen, who came and stood beside him.  As he turned to his right, Faramir and Eowyn also joined him.  With a nod to a workman chosen in advance, Aragorn's voice rang out "Today, we dedicate this square to the future prosperity of Gondor and her people." 

 Instantly the silken cloth on his right dropped, revealing an ornate fountain.  The triangular basin was close to 30 feet at its widest point and three feet deep.  In the center stood a huge stone fountainhead twelve feet high, every side covered with carvings of animals, fish, birds and flowers.  Smaller carved stone flowers were scattered throughout the water, rising up a foot or less, looking as though they floated on the surface.  Eowyn couldn't help but notice that no water was spraying from any of them.  She suppressed a smile.

Behind the fountain, the side wall of the Money Exchange rose up, and it was also decorated.  A huge tree, an exact copy of that which snapped above them on the King's banner, had been deeply carved into the stone wall.  The stars and the crown above it flashed in the sunlight, Eowyn guessed that Gimli's hand had been at work here, supplying mithril.    Large lettering across the top read "Reclamation Square."  Along the bottom were the date and the King's name.  The crowd once more broke into applause and cheering.  Eowyn leaned over to Faramir.  "Isn't it beautiful?" she whispered.  He nodded, but bent closer to her ear and said "Imagine how nice it would be with water actually coming out of the fountainhead."  She frowned at him and shook her head slightly.  "Be good."

Turning to his left, the King waited for several minutes until the sound of the crowd had dropped.  He seemed to gather his thoughts. 

"Just as there were those of us who feared this day would never come, there were those who were convinced it would," he said to the people before him.  "Those who had hope that one day the forces of evil would not be just held at bay, but defeated.  Many of them are here today, rejoicing with us."  He paused.  "And many are not, but we remember them, and their sacrifice."  Aragorn saw Faramir put his hands behind him and drop his head slightly to stare at his feet.  He gave the signal to the workman on his left as he continued speaking.

"This city was once the jewel of our kingdom; a place of light and beauty and music, and so it shall be once more."

Faramir's head jerked up at the familiar words, the words he had even then been hearing in his memory.  He stared at the King while Aragorn finished.

"Let the armies of Mordor know this – Never again will the land of my people fall into enemy hands.  The city of Osgiliath has been reclaimed, for Gondor!"  The silken covering on the left side of the dais slid to the ground to reveal a fountain identical to that on the right, save that the carved wall behind this one showed a man.  In his left hand was the Steward's banner, unfurled in a stiff breeze, while in his right he raised his sword.  He stood upon a pile of stone, the ruins of Osgiliath.  Carved into the wall beside his likeness were the words Aragorn had just quoted.  Beneath them was written "Boromir of Gondor, 3018 Third Age." 

Eowyn gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.  Faramir looked at her and knew instantly she was a surprised as he.  He stood frozen for a moment feeling disconnected from all around him when he suddenly realized the sound of cheering and clapping was rising up from the crowd again.  They shouted their approval of this honor to their departed captain.  Aragorn swiftly turned to Faramir and grasped him by the arm.  

"Forgive me for keeping this from you.  I thought it would be better if you did not know…I thought you might not be at ease."  His gray eyes held Faramir's blue ones.  "I hope you approve."  He saw his Steward swallow hard, and caught the bright glimmer of unshed tears in his eyes.  Faramir nodded, not trusting himself to speak for a moment.  After a few seconds he cleared his throat.

"It's perfect." His eyes rested on the wall, taking in the scene.  "That is exactly how it was.  How did you know?"

The King smiled with relief.  "It is no hardship to find old soldiers willing to speak of their service under your brother.  They all have a story to tell, and they all tell this one sooner or later."

Below them the crowd began to quiet.  Aragorn turned back to them, his hand still on Faramir's arm.  "My people, let this be a day of rejoicing and remembering, and of new beginnings."  He raised his hands, pulling Faramir's up with his.  "For Gondor!"  As he spoke, a trusted workman turned the proper lever, and the "unfinished" fountains shot water high into the sunny air.  Drops sparkled like diamonds.

"FOR GONDOR!" the shout echoed back from thousands of throats.  "FOR GONDOR!"

***********************************************************************

            After Aragorn had formally tied up the proceedings and dismissed the crowd, Eowyn remained in her seat, watching the people drift away towards the docks and the shops that were open.  Some wandered through the square and examined the fountains more closely.  Most were headed toward the edge of the city, where the King was providing enough roast oxen to feed everyone.  Or so he hoped, Eowyn thought dryly to herself.  Arwen had told her earlier of their discrepancy on how many would attend.  

            She watched as Faramir left his seat and went down the steps to draw closer to the left fountain.  The people seemed to know he wanted to be alone, and most of them merely nodded in greeting.  He stood beside the great basin, gazing up at the carved wall as the water splashed before him.  He stayed for a long time, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. 

            Arwen took his empty seat beside Eowyn.  "Is he pleased?"  She searched Eowyn's face anxiously.  "I told Aragorn I was not sure this was the right time or place, but he was determined."

            "I think he is," said Eowyn before crossing her arms and glaring at the Queen.  "You KNEW about this?  Why didn't you tell me?"

            "I tried to talk him out of it up until a few months ago," said Arwen guiltily, "but he was so adamant, I – I didn't know what to do.  Faramir is best at getting him to change his mind, but I certainly could not tell _him_ and you were in Ithilien.  After a while he stopped talking about it, so I rather hoped he had decided not to…" she trailed off.   

            Eowyn tried to keep the irritated look on her face, but failed.  As soon as Arwen saw her lips twitch she sighed with relief.  "You are not angry?"

            "How can I be angry when it is a gift given with such love?" Eowyn asked.  Her eyes strayed to her husband as he stood alone before the wall.  "I think Faramir is very touched.  The King is exceedingly generous."

            "He wanted to do something special for both of them, for Faramir, and for Boromir," said Arwen.  "He always speaks of Boromir with love, and sadness.   And you know how he loves Faramir."  She rested her gaze on Aragorn, standing below the platform and greeting his people.  Smoothly she rose to her feet, leaning down to pat Eowyn's hand.  "We love you both.  I just hope it was the right thing, and the right time."

            Eowyn returned the pat.  "I will know soon enough."

            As the Queen joined her husband, the Prince of Ithilien's wife descended the steps and crossed the dark red stone pavement to stand beside him.  She said nothing, merely stood closely enough so that he could speak if he wanted.  Long minutes passed.  Finally he looked at her.

"You-" his voice was rough and he stopped and cleared his throat.  "You knew nothing about this, did you?"

            She shook her head and waited.  As she did, she studied the carved features before her closely.  It was a good likeness, there was no doubt about that, judging from the similarity of the stone face to that of her husband's.  In the determined look on Boromir's face she could also see hints of the courage and honor that Faramir had told her of so often.  The thought came to her that here was the perfect soldier of the Third Age, the model of so many brave men who had not lived to see times of peace. 

            She drew as close to Faramir as she could and gave a rueful laugh.  "Well, so much for my plan to keep you from thinking of your brother, today.  I shall have to have a talk with the King."

            "No," said Faramir softly.  "It is all right."  His blue eyes shone down at her.  "Did you hear how the people loved him?  How they cheered for him?"

            "I heard it."  Eowyn barely restrained herself from standing on tiptoe to kiss him right there, he looked so pleased for his brother's fame among the people.  She had never once heard him utter a jealous word toward Boromir.

  "The King has done a good thing," Faramir said, "having this here will remind everyone of how many brave men we sacrificed."  She was delighted that he felt the same way she did.

            He nodded his head toward the words etched into the stone before them.  "I can see him in my mind, standing there on top of that building.  I can hear his voice in my head."  He grinned.  "He loved to make a scene."  He eyes grew distant as he returned to that day in his memory.  

            "He planted the flag on the rampart, and pulled out his sword; the streets were full of cheering men." Faramir looked around them.  "It was right here, that building was one of the first torn down."  Eowyn knew Aragorn had done his research well.  Faramir went on, speaking quietly, telling little details he had never told her before..  "It was cloudy, and the wind was blowing, the flag kept snapping, you could hear it.  He had barrels of ale brought in for the men." He laughed and cocked an eyebrow at her.  "That was well received, you can be sure."  He fell silent for a moment and she watched his face as his emotions played over it.  "He hugged me when I finally reached him, so tight, you cannot imagine how strong he was." 

            Eowyn leaned her head back against Faramir's chest as he talked.  Somehow she knew that his recollections today were not the sadness of the past years, but of healing, a laying to rest of past sorrows.  She stayed quiet as he continued.  "He handed me a drink and said 'Today, life is good,'" his voice shook slightly.  "and it was."  He put both arms around her and rested his cheek in her hair.  Each of them was lost in their own thoughts when they suddenly realized the King was standing beside them.

            He looked at Eowyn first.  "My wife tells me I may not be in your good graces," he said soberly.  "I hope you will forgive my deception."  His eyes met hers for a second before he looked down.

            "Not deception, my Lord." She searched for a better word.  "More of a failure to provide complete information."  She glanced up at Faramir.  "However, as it seems no harm has been done, I will forgive you."  The King seemed to relax then, his relief only slightly pretended.  His eyes searched Faramir's face.

            "Is there truly no harm, Faramir?  I meant none, I assure you.  I wanted it to be a special day."  He laid a hand on his Steward's shoulder.  

            "It is special." Faramir released Eowyn to return his gesture.  "Thank you, for your love for me and for my brother."

            Aragorn pulled him close and hugged him.  "You do have my love, as did Boromir, and as does his memory."  Faramir said nothing, only hugged him back.  They broke apart in the abrupt way of men and both looked up at the carved wall once more. 

            Finally, Faramir reached for Eowyn's hand again.  "Well, if he were here, Boromir would not be wasting time looking at fountains when there was feasting on the greens.  Let us go find something to eat."  He turned to the King.  "Will you join us?"

            Aragorn looked slightly worried.  "Only if there is enough for everyone.  If it starts looking like we might run short, I have to hide from Arwen.  She tried to warn me!"

            They all laughed and turned to make their way from the city.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ** Of course the first song you see here is JRR's – it's the one Sam sings when he's looking for Frodo in the tower.  I know the book says he kind of makes it up on the spot, but I figure he could have thought it up earlier.  Anyway, the second one (the awful one) is of course, mine.  Sorry.

************************************************************************

Chapter 5

            They rode home in the soft, summer twilight, on a road much less crowded than it had been earlier in the day.  Some farmer had cut hay today, rather than enjoy the revelry in Osgiliath, and Eowyn could smell the sweet, rich scent on the evening air.  She lifted her head and sniffed appreciatively.  She caught the fragrance of honeysuckle and wild roses mixed with that of sun-ripened grass and was reminded of summers in Edoras, when the entire populace would gather together to cut and store hay for their many horses. 

            She was pleasantly tired.  The entire afternoon had been spent feasting and visiting among the many pavilions that the King had had erected on the Pelennor right outside Osgiliath.  Fortuitously there had been plenty of food and ale, and the crowds had been fed and entertained until finally evening was approaching and everyone had to turn toward home.  Gradually the mass of people melted away until only those employed by the King to clean up were left under the tents.  

            The group that headed back to Minas Tirith was noticeably quieter than it had been in the morning, with little bantering even among the soldier escorts, and the King, Arwen and Faramir each seemingly lost in their own thoughts.  Eowyn looked to the west and watched the sun sinking behind the crags of Mt. Mindolluin, throwing a brilliant scarlet cloak over the city of Minas Tirith.  For a moment it looked eerily as if it were on fire, and not for the first time Eowyn was glad she had not seen the beautiful White City the night Sauron's armies had tried to burn it.  It was only a matter of minutes, however, before the sun finished its course and disappeared entirely behind the mountain, leaving the city awash in a soft pink glow.  

            Aragorn began to sing quietly, a song unfamiliar to Eowyn, the words telling of a quiet evening spent with loved ones long ago.  To her surprise, Faramir joined in softly on the chorus.  He often sang at home, but rarely in front of others.  The King turned to him with pleasure.  "You know that song, my Lord?  It is very old."

            Faramir nodded.  "It is from Belfalas.  I learned it long ago, as a boy, from a minstrel in my Father's court".

            "Probably old Bretan," said Aragorn.  "That is who taught it to me."

            "Yes!" Faramir was surprised.  "You knew him?  He was ancient!"  He reconsidered.  "Well, I was eleven or twelve, nearly everyone over thirty was ancient to me."  They all laughed.    

            "He had some Numenorean blood," said Aragorn.  "I would guess he was nearly 80 years old when I knew him, and that was long before you did."  He shook his head appreciatively.  "He knew more songs than anyone else.  Old songs that so many had forgotten; their history and why they had been written.  I always enjoyed time spent with him."

            "He died the summer I was fifteen," said Faramir.  "I remember my Father said it was a terrible loss."  The King nodded in agreement and they rode in silence for a while.

            "Come, Lady Eowyn," said the King suddenly.  "Sing us a song of Rohan."

            "Sire!" she looked at him in dismay.  "Minstrel I am not!  My singing is best kept to the privacy of my own chambers."

            "Sing the one you sing to Elboron," suggested Faramir.  "The one about the pony."  

            "Faramir!" she gave him an exasperated look.  "That is a ridiculous song, a song for children."

            But the King and Queen joined in, urging her to entertain them, and soon she was reluctantly singing a silly ditty of runaway ponies and their dismayed masters.  When she finished, her face was hot with embarrassment.  Her companions cheered with pleasure, however, even the King's guards, and assured her that the song was perfect.

            "Do all the songs of Rohan contain horses?" teased Arwen.

            "No," replied Eowyn.  "Only the best ones!" The Queen arched her eyebrows to acknowledge the good-natured retort.  

            "Your turn, Arwen," said Aragorn as they approached the shining mithril gates that protected Minas Tirith.  Arwen thought a moment, then took a breath and began in her lilting voice:

            "_In Western lands, beneath the Sun,_

_            The flowers may rise in spring,_

_            The trees may bud, the waters run,_

_            The merry finches sing._

_            Or there maybe, 'tis cloudless night,_

_            And swaying beeches bear,_

_            The Elven stars as jewels white,_

_            Amid their branching hair."_

As she finished, the company clattered through the gates and each of them looked up at the stars beginning to shine in the darkening sky.  

            "Is that an Elven song?" asked Eowyn.  "It's very pretty."

            "No," Arwen replied.  "It is a song of the Shire.  Aragorn taught it to me."

            Aragorn nodded.  "Master Samwise Gamgee used to sing it, as we traveled from Rivendell.  I think it cheered him."  He suddenly laughed aloud, remembering.  "Your brother," he said to Faramir, "used to sing the words wrong on purpose, just to irritate him.  He would sing:"

            _"In Western lands, there is no Sun,_

_            The rivers rise in the spring,_

_            The trees may bud, but have no fruit,_

_            There is no pleasant thing."_

_            But usually there, on cloudless night_

_            The swaying wenches bear_

_            Not Elven jewels, but ale-cups bright_

_            So you have not a care."_

            Faramir laughed too.  "Yes, I can imagine him doing that.  How did Master Samwise take it?"

            "With ill humor, generally," said Aragorn.  "The younger Halflings thought it was funny, though, so that encouraged Boromir."

            They made their way up through the city levels, moving through the quiet streets.  It was close to the dinner hour in most homes, and they caught glimpses of families gathered around tables through open windows and doors as they passed by.  At one corner, several children gathered to fetch water from one of the public cisterns located throughout the city bowed soberly as they rode past, even the smallest, a lass who looked barely four years old.  Gravely the adults returned their salute, and Eowyn felt a fresh wave of regret at leaving the baby behind in Ithilien.  She reminded herself sternly that they would be returning home soon, and that her purpose for leaving him had been to spend today with Faramir, and that the day had been a huge success. 

            "Will you be leaving tomorrow?" Arwen had seen her eyeing the children and guessed at her thoughts. 

            Eowyn looked questioning at Faramir, who in turn sent an inquiring look toward the King.  Aragorn grunted in mock hurt.  "I certainly do not want to keep anyone here who does not enjoy my company, even the Steward of Gondor."  Then he smiled.  "I have nothing pressing that demands your attention any time soon, my Lord.  Take your lady home and enjoy your family."

            "Thank you, Sire, I will," said Faramir.

            They had reached the uppermost level of the Citadel and wearily dismounted from their horses.  As the guards gathered up the reins and clattered away, Arwen hugged first Faramir, then Eowyn.  

            "It was a lovely day.  I am so glad you came and we spent it together."

            Eowyn held the Queen tightly.  "Thank you, thank you." She whispered in her delicately pointed ear. "It was all perfect."  For a moment she was fearful she might cry.

 Arwen answered with a light kiss on her cheek.  "It was our pleasure."

They parted and the women moved towards their separate chambers, leaving the men behind.  Aragorn motioned in the direction of the fountain.  "Would you speak with me for a moment?"

At Faramir's nod of assent, they walked over and sat on a stone bench placed beneath the White Tree.  Since Aragorn had planted it as a sapling four years ago it had grown quickly and was now a sturdy young thing over ten feet tall.  It was covered in blossoms that filled the air with a delicate perfume. The two of them sat in friendly silence for a while before Aragorn spoke.

"I know you dreaded this day," he said softly.  Seeing Faramir preparing to protest he shook his head and held up his hand.  "You did, you did, I know it.  You hide your feelings well, but for those of us who know you, and love you, they are not so easily disguised.  I cannot tell you how glad I was to see you and Eowyn this morning.  I feared you would change your mind at the last moment and stay here in the city."

"I wanted to," Faramir admitted.  "I told her so in our chambers.  I said I did not want to be with a crowd of people, and she said," he stopped and made a little sound of dismay, "she said that often what we want, and what is best for us are not the same thing."  The corner of his mouth turned down as though in regret at the accuracy of his wife's statement.

Aragorn grinned slightly and laid a friendly hand on his Steward's shoulder.  "She is a very wise woman.  You should listen to her advice very carefully."

"Spoken like a man who owes the loyalty of his subjects to the fact that he heeded his wife's advice and ordered twice as much food prepared as he thought necessary for today's celebration," needled Faramir with a sly look.

The King had the good grace to look embarrassed.  "Yes, I learned long ago that the wisdom of the Elves can extend into many areas!  And a good thing I did.  Of course, she will never let me forget it!"  He closed his eyes as though seeing the crowd again in his mind's eye.  "Can you believe how many people were there?"

"At least a couple of thousand," guessed Faramir.  "Maybe closer to three."

"Mmm."  Aragorn made a noise that signaled his agreement with the estimate.  "The day was everything I hoped it would be, for the people of Gondor."  His eyes opened and met those of the man beside him.  "Was it all I hoped it would be for you?"

Faramir pondered for a long moment, and then slowly nodded his head.  "Yes, my Lord, I believe it was."

"I did not do it as your Lord, Faramir."  Aragorn said it softly.  "I did it as your friend."

"I know - Aragorn." Faramir rarely called the King by name.  He rested his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands before him, his head lowered.  After a long moment he spoke quietly.  "There are still some days when I miss him so much it is like an actual ache inside.  This date has always been the worst.  My thoughts have always turned to the 'what ifs' and 'why nots'."  Aragorn said nothing, waiting while Faramir wrestled with his thoughts.  The moments passed, the sounds of the city floating around them.  Water splashed gently from the fountain behind them as an insect began to chirp brightly from a branch of the White Tree.  At length Faramir straightened and met Aragorn's eyes.  "Today you have given me a great gift.  Now I have this day to add to the other memories; and it was truly a wonderful day."  He looked down at his feet again, rubbing his mouth with his hand.

"Good.  You are loved, Faramir," Aragorn stood and raised his Steward to his feet.  "By your people, by your wife, by your Queen, by your King; and by your friend Aragorn.   We cannot take your brother's place, nor do we want to.  But never think that since he is gone you are alone."

Faramir kept his head down for a moment, and when he raised it, Aragorn could see his eyes were brimming with tears.  Wordlessly they hugged, standing together for a long time, until at last Faramir loosened his grip and stepped back.  "Thank you, Sire-" he stopped himself.  "-Aragorn."  He swiped a hand self-consciously across his face.  "Well, ahem, I, um…"

The King gave him a gentle push toward his rooms.  "Go to bed, Faramir, son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor and Prince of Ithilien."  He gave an exaggerated bow.  

Faramir returned the bow sardonically.  "Good night, my Lord," he said as he turned to go.

"Good night, my friend." Aragorn replied softly as he turned to make his own way to the royal chambers.  "Good night."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

            Eowyn stepped out of the bath and picked up a towel to dry herself.  Night had overtaken evening, and the room was quickly darkening.  "Janeth!" she called.  Instantly the chambermaid assigned to her reappeared in the room, carrying a candlestick with five brightly burning candles. 

"Yes, milady?"

"Oh, I was going to ask for some light, but you have already brought it.  Thank you."  Eowyn gestured to the dress she had discarded earlier when she had arrived to find a lovely warm bath waiting.  "Also, I am sure that will need brushed and aired, at the very least, can you see to it so it can be packed tomorrow?" 

            "Yes, ma'am." The dark-haired girl bent down and retrieved the mass of rust-colored fabric.   "Was it a nice picnic, ma'am?"

            "Yes."  Eowyn pulled her damp hair from inside the white silk nightgown she had stepped into.  "It was."  She held up a cautious hand and peered into the mirror on the wall, pressing her nose with her forefinger.  "I think I got sunburnt, though.  It is hard to tell in this candlelight."

            The girl approached her and looked at her face closely.  "Yes, you did."  She began gathering up the rest of Eowyn's clothes.  "You are so fair, my lady, you should be more careful."  She pulled the wet towel from the side of the stone tub.  "If you want, ma'am, the healers have a salve that helps sunburn.  I could bring you some."

            "Oh, no," laughed Eowyn.  "I have survived being sunburnt many times, it is nothing.  But thank you for the offer."

            "Yes, milady."

            "And Janeth?"  Eowyn motioned toward the tub with her head.  "Thank you for having the bath ready.  That was very thoughtful."

            The chambermaid blushed and stammered.  "Oh, well, – I just thought you would be tired and dusty and, I thought, I meant – "

            "It was very nice, especially the lavender soap."  She turned back to the mirror and began to braid her hair.  "Has the Lord Faramir arrived yet?"

            "He came in shortly after you did, milady." 

            "Thank you.  That will be all."  Eowyn bid the girl goodnight and left the small room with the tub to re-enter the bedchamber.  Janeth followed her out and after placing the candelabra on the dresser, disappeared through the double doors that led into the hall, pulling them shut behind her.  Eowyn looked around the room.

            Faramir sat on the window sill, one leg pulled up before him, his arms wrapped around it, looking out at the star-filled sky.  The room was dimly lit by some large candles on the table beside the bed and those the maid had just left.  She approached him.  "Isn't this where you started the day, staring out the window?"

            He gave a soft chuckle.  "I have feared this day for weeks," he said quietly.  "Now that it is nearly over, I find that it has been one of my happiest."  He shifted his gaze and looked at her.  "You have been very understanding these last few days."

            She made a dismissive gesture.  "I knew how you were feeling, and I was hoping, if I could convince you to come, that it would be a good day, one that would make you happy memories."  She paused.  "I never imagined - if I had known the king's plan, I would not have had the courage to bring you."

            "You hardly lack courage, my Lady," he said with amusement.  "And you were right, this morning.  The thing I did not want to do was the best thing.  I shall heed your wisdom better in the future."

            "Hmm, we shall see." She looked doubtful.  His lips curved into a self-conscious smile.  

"The stars are so bright, tonight," she said, looking out the window before him.  "Look how they shine."

            He said nothing, only took one arm and put it around her, pulling her close.  Gently he kissed her forehead, then her fevered cheeks.  

"They do not shine like you do," he murmured.  She snuggled against him, feeling the cool breeze across her tender face while he stroked her hair gently.  She waited for him to say something more, but he did not.  Instead he took his hand and placing it under her chin, tilted her face up and kissed her softly.

"You shine, Eowyn," his voice was husky.  "You take my darkest days and fill them with light."  

"You are a poet," she started to say, but his lips brushed hers and silenced her.

            She felt her mouth open to his and closed her eyes.   As her knees went weak, she leaned into his embrace and his arm tightened around her.  A soft little moan escaped her as he drew back.  Her arms came up to wrap around his neck and pull him back to her so their mouths could meet again.  His kiss was deeper this time, hungrier.

            "Faramir." She whispered his name with desire.  "Do you know how much I love you?"

            His blue eyes locked onto her green ones.   "Teach me, Lady of Rohan.  Show me the depth of your love, and I will show you mine."

            Taking his hand, she led him to the bed and they assured themselves that their last memories of the day were happy ones.


End file.
